Many known types of building blocks have been developed in the art, but no conventional sets of building blocks can be used to build decorative tree-like structures and can be built readily a new form. The usual base boards of the known building blocks set are limited in structure to combine themselves only face to face not side by side, therefore, the number of ways of construct a structure is considerably restricted.